


Tap, Tap, Tap

by Semi_problematic



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Eddie wasn't sure what got him out of bed that October night. Fear. Love. Pain. Whatever it was didn't matter at the time. What mattered to him was dressing warm enough to ride his bike down the road in the dead of night and how he was going to sneak out of his house when the floors squeak when a feather falls on them.





	Tap, Tap, Tap

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Nails clicked against the glass of Eddies window. Wind blew against the trees, branches dragging across the outer walls of his house.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Eddie rolled over, shivering against his cool mattress. He pulled the blankets over him, listening to the stillness of his house compared to the chaos going on outside.

Tap. Tap. Tap. 

It was beginning to annoy Eddie, the branch or whatever that was hitting his window. It was too late for Richie to be coming over, it was the middle of the night.

Tap. Tap. Tap. 

Maybe Richie needed something. Maybe his parents called him worthless or annoying again. Maybe they kicked him out.

Tap. Tap. Tap. 

Eddie cracked one eye open, keeping his face buried against his pillow. There was a dark figure in front of the window. Richie.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The figures arm didn't move. What was tapping? 

Tap. Tap. Tap.

It began to speed up as if it knew Eddie was watching it now.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

This wasn't Richie.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

But what if it was and Eddie was just paranoid?

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The clown was dead. They were safe. They were going to be safe for twenty seven years or maybe forever if they got lucky.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

He was being paranoid. It had to be Richie.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The nails were dragging across the window now. And the taps were shaking the class inside the frame.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Eddie took a deep breath and pulled the covers off of himself. He climbed out of bed, slipping his slippers on and walking towards the window.

Tap. Tap. Tap. 

The arm of the figure, no, the arm of Richie still wasn't moving.

Tap. Tap. Tap. 

The wind outside blew even harder.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Eddie unlocked his window.

Tap. Tap. Tap. 

He slowly slipped his fingers underneath the window and pushed it up, grunting as it slowly slid open. 

Leaves rustled.

"Richie." Eddie smiled, looking at Richie.

Except it wasn't Richie, not completely. The glasses were cracks and crooked. His mouth was sewn shut and his face was pale. His eyes were black. His body limp.

"Richie?" Eddie gasped out.

For the first time the body moved. It twitched for a few seconds before falling limp again. For a few seconds it stayed like that. Still. Facing Eddie. Looking at him with dark eyes and no expression. 

Eddie went to shut the window but was stopped when Richies hand reached out and grabbed his shirt. Richies hands didn't have any skin on them, all they were was bone. Eddie screamed and jerked his body backwards so hard it hurt. Richie fell forward with him for a few seconds but stopped.

That's when Eddie noticed the ropes. Ropes tied around Richies arms and wrists. Ropes around his neck and waist. Ropes around his legs. He was a puppet. Who was controlling him?

Eddie jerked back again, Richies grip loosening. He fell back against the rough wood of his floor with a thud. He grunted and sat up, pushing himself back against his bed frame, gasping for air. 

Richies body went limp again but this time it fell, in an unnratural way, the arms and legs and even head twisting in a distorted and scary way. 

Glowing eyes were watching him now. Someone else sitting on the branch. 

Richies body remained still.

Eddie got up and rushed over to the window, slamming it shut and locking it.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Eddie backed away from the window.

Tap! Tap! Tap! 

The glass of his window broke and scattered across the room. A long arm with big hands and long claws reached for him. 

"Come float, Eds." The voice said.

Eddie opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out.

"All your friends are down here." The hand grabbed his arm and jerked it so hard it felt like it was going to get ripped off. "Even Richie." 

Eddie grabbed at the arm with both of his hands, clawing at the leathery skin that made up the body of the creature but nothing worked.

"Come on, Eddie." The voice growled. "You have nothing left here. Nothing." 

Eddie started to sob, his body jerking around and shaking as the arm drew him towards the shadowy body. 

The creature smiled, it's teeth glimmering in the moonlight, shining almost as bright as the eyes that hadn't looked away from Eddie the entire time. The teeth began to grow as the creatures mouth opened. Eddies arm was jerked into his mouth and the jaw clamed down.

Eddie began to scream and sob and jer- 

-

Eddie sat up in his bed, panting and gasping, his hands gripping the sheets underneath him. His vision was blurred by tears and his chest was heaving as he gasped for air. He reached over and slapped his hand around on his nightstand, grabbing his inhaler and fumbling with the cap. He pulled the cap off and slipped it between his lips, pushing the button down and taking a deep breath. 

He repeated the action three times before sighing and laying back against his pillows. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing, tapping his fingers one at a time in his thigh. After a few moments Eddie opened his eyes and looked at his clock, squinting to read the time.

2:21

Eddie ran his fingers and looked over at the window. No clown. No Richie. No giant arms with long claws and no glass shattered everywhere. He was fine. 

But he didn't feel fine. He felt worried and it wasn't only for himself. It was also for Richie. What if It wasn't dead and It was back to mess with them again? What if that nightmare was just hinting at the future and he couldn't change it?

Eddie wasn't sure what got him out of bed that October night. Fear. Love. Pain. Whatever it was didn't matter at the time. What mattered to him was dressing warm enough to ride his bike down the road in the dead of night and how he was going to sneak out of his house when the floors squeak when a feather falls on them.

Eddie pulled on a long sleeved shirt then a sweat shirt, trading out his gym shorts for jeans. He tugged on his teens shoes and walked towards his mirror, running his fingers through his hair a few times to make sure it didn't look too messy. He pulled his shirt up as high as it could go, praying that it wasn't cold enough to make his head hurt. He pulled in his fanny pack, clicking the buckle closed and patted the bag part, smiling to himself.

Eddie slipped open his window, grabbing a small piece of wood and wedging it between the frame and the window. He climbed out, slowly, keeping one eye closed and one eye open. He stuffed his inhaler in his fanny pack before crawling down the tree more. Eddie had to avoid looking down, he couldn't risk seeing how far up he was. 

How could Richie do this so much?

The bark of the tree dug into Eddies hands deep enough to make him bleed as he climbed down the tree. He jumped at every sound. Every blow of the wind. Every dog barking. Everything startled him tonight. Maybe that's why he was leaving. Because he was scared that Richie wasn't okay and maybe part of the dream was actually real. The idea made his head spin and his stomach twist and ache.

He slipped down the tree and sighed a thankful sigh when both of his feet landed on the ground and none of his bones were broken. He ducked down and ran across his yard, trying his best to avoid stepping on any branches that may have fallen into his yard.

When he picked up the cool handle bars of his bike he shivered. He ran as he rolled his bike down the driveway and onto the road, staying ducked down until he was three houses away from his home. He climbed on his bike and tensed when it wobbled but he quickly regained his balance. He pedaled down the roast so fast that his legs began to hurt and so did his hands because he gripped the handle bars so tight. 

Eddie glanced around from side to side, keeping an eye out for Richies house. It was a bit bigger than Eddies house and a lot nicer on the inside, except for Richies room which was a total mess. His house had a lot of room, too, large walls filled with paintings and big mirrors that probably cost more than Eddies entire wardrobe. That was one of Eddies favorite things about Richie, that his house didn't match him. Richie was hectic and loud and messy and his house was nice and calm and clean. 

Eddie slowed down once he saw Richies house in the distance. He stopped pedaling and steered into the driveway, ducking down over his handlebars. He rode into the grass on the side of the house that Richies room was on. He climbed off of the bike and laid it down against the tree he was about to climb.

It took Eddie about fifteen tries to finally get a good grip on the branch he needed to begin climbing. His hands were sore and climbing only made it worse but he needed this. He needed to make sure Richie was okay. He needed to make sure that he was asleep and safe and breathing and alive. 

Eddie pulled himself up branch after branch, his hands slipping across the bark and his feet kicking at the trunk of the tree. He finally climbed onto the last branch and straddled it, slowly crawling across it, smiling to himself when he saw Richie tucked underneath his covers with a flashlight in one hand and a comic book in the other. He scooted closer and jumped when the branch began to bend at his weight.

Eddie braced himself with one hand on the side of the house while his other hand balled into a fist and he knocked slowly and quietly against the glass.

Richies head shot up, his eyes wide. He slowly rasied his flashlight up to the window. Once he saw Eddie his once fearful frown turned into a happy smile. He climbed out of bed, laying the comic book on his nightstand and the flashlight on the bed. He climbed out of bed and walked towards the window, smiling as wide as he could. He tugged it open.

Richie was sitting outside of his window, inhaler in hand, triggering it every few seconds and taking a deep breath to match. He was shaking.

"Hey, Eds." Richie smirked. "Did you miss me that much?"

Eddie didn't reply. Instead he flung himself towards Richie and wrapped his arms around him tight. He climbed off of the window frame and buried his face in Richies neck, sighing. "You're okay.." 

Richies arms were warm wrapped around Eddie. It was one of the most amazing feelings in the world. "Of course I am." Richie whispered, resting his chin on top of Eddies head. "Why wouldn't I be?" 

"I.. I had this dream... and it was so real and you were dead and I.. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here. It's late and we could get caught and you would get in trouble." Eddie babbled, triggering his inhaler again, closing his eyes as breathed. "I'm sorry, I'll see you tomorrow. Be safe and stop climbing up trees. It's dangerous."

Richie frowned and shook his head. "No, no, no." He wrapped his arms tighter around Eddie. "You're staying." 

Eddie nodded. "I'm sorry I interrupted you." 

Richie waved him off. "It's one of the ones Bill gave me. I've read it at least ten times so it's nothing new." 

Eddie nodded, resting his head on Richies shoulder, slowly catching his breath. "I can't believe I snuck out. If my mom finds out I'm dead. She'll kill me. Then bring me back to life. Then kill me again."

"You snuck out!?" Richie gasped. "Oh my god! I'm rubbing off on you!" 

Eddie rolled his eyes. "I know and I despise it." He teased, sticking his tongue out.

Richie grinned, tilting Eddies head up. "You should get some rest. You just biked all the way here in the middle of the night after a nightmare. You must feel like shit."

"I do." Eddie nodded.

"Good thing your looks match your feelings." Richie shot him finger guns and winced when Eddie punched his arm. "Let's just get to bed." 

Eddie nodded, pulling off both of his sweatshirts and his jeans, walking towards Richies closet. He pulled out a shirt and slipped it on.

"Oh, yeah, help yourself." Richie grumbled.

Eddie turned around with pink cheeks and a small smile. "Thank you for letting me borrow clothes." 

Richie gasped, coughing a little bit. Eddie looked absolutely adorable in his shirt. It was almost four sizes too big and it was way too long. The shirt fell down to his mid thigh and the sleeves were so long the shirt almost looked long sleeved.

Eddie rubbed his eyes and climbed into the bed, curling up and pulling the blankets on top of him. "Come on." He smiled. "Lay down. You should be asleep anyway."

Richie shook his head, trying his best to ignore all of his thoughts. These were his best friend. He couldn't be cute and he shouldn't want to kiss hi. But he couldn't help it. Eddie was almost made for Richie, he was like a dream come true and Richie didn't know how to deal with it.

Richie climbed into the bed, laying on his back and closing his eyes. "Night."

Eddie was already rolling over. "Night."

Minutes passed and yet again Richies house was quiet. Richie glanced at Eddie and chewed on his lip. Eddie looked beautiful when he was asleep. His face was calm and his hair was messy. Richie wanted nothing more than to pull Eddie into his arms. So he did.

Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie and pulled Eddie back against his chest. "I love you, Eds. I hope you sleep good."

Eddie mumbled incoherently in reply.

"And I won't let anything bad ever happen to you."


End file.
